happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyla-scene Investigation
Thyla-scene Investigation is an episode of Aussie Outback Friends. Roles Starring *Platto Featuring *Stripes Appearances *Dingo *Scratches *Joey *Kuddly *Hairy *The Mole *Other thylacines Plot The episode begins with a spinning newspaper appearing on the screen, showing a blurry image of Stripes and footprints. Platto reads the newspaper and decides to try and solve the mystery by becoming an investigator. He looks into his camera, and from that moment, the episode is shown from this perspective. Platto encounters his first witness, Dingo, who is seen in the camera lens. Dingo presents memorabilia of creatures he has fought over the years as well as several photos of thylacine footprints. He talks about bringing in the last Tasmanian tiger to get rich, and Stripes is seen peeking through his wondow. However, Platto was distracted by looking at a rocking chair. Platto is out in the wilderness, when he spots some footprints. He follows them thinking they are thylacine prints. He goes around in a circle, and the view shows that Platto is actually following his own footprints. Then Platto hears some scratching in the bushes. He peeps and notices Scratches rubbing his foot on his face to soothe his itchy skin. Platto encounters him and thinks he is a thylacine in disguise. He grabs a strand of Scratches' fur and pulls it down his skin like a zipper, removing the skin. Scratches screams, but then relaxes as he no longer feels itchy. As Platto walks away, he stupidly passes by Stripes in his disguise. Platto interviews other people about their opinions. These include Joey hopping on his pogo stick, Kuddly eating eucalyptus leaves, and Hairy shaving his nose (Stripes makes cameos in all). The Mole on vacation relaxes on an Australian beach, and Platto walks away because he wouldn't talk. Walking away depressed, Platto finally spots his target. He sees Stripes taking a shower behind some forest leaves. Platto snaps some pictures of him, and Stripes gets disturbed. The flashes make him snap and he jumps out of the shower. The camera experiences technical difficulties, showing scenes of Stripes mauling Platto. The camera then goes black. Stripes takes a few deep breaths, only to be shot and killed by a bullet. Dingo appears and drags Stripes' body off, awaiting the reward for finding the last thylacine. Oblivious to him, watching through the leaves were dozens of other thylacines. One of them brings over the camera, and they all watch into it, becoming amused by Platto's idiotic antics. Moral "Ask the right questions for the right answers." Deaths #Platto is mauled to death. #Stripes is shot by a bullet. Injuries #Scratches' skin falls off. Trivia *This is the first time Dingo is seen without Pup. Pup previously appeared alone in Wishing You Well. *Stripes makes cameos during all Platto's interviews: **Dingo's interview: peeping through a window. **Joey's interview: behind a rock. **Kuddly's interview: behind a eucalyptus tree. **Hairy's interview: peeping through shower curtains. **The Mole's interview: behind a sand castle. *The scene where Stripes gets shot (possibly the whole episode) may be based on the Australian-made film The Hunter. *Third time a HTF character appears in AOF. The previous times were Cuddles (in Drop Bear Necessities) and Flippy (in Out of the Outback). *Second time another thylacine appears, after Out of the Outback. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Aussie Outback Friends